Will is Sick
by BumbleBeeBitch
Summary: What happens when Will is sick? read and find out


Will Lennox was in the rec room, lying on his stomach, spread out across the human size couch.

"Come on Will! Move your ass. Others wanna sit on the couch too." Epps said as he tried to get Will to move.

Sam sat down on Lennox's butt and grabbed the remote from off of the table, "Why don't you leave him alone, he's my personal chair."

Will growled at Sam, "I'm not a chair so get your fat ass off me."

"Someone sounds grumpy. Been hangin with Hide too much huh?" Sam teased his boyfriend.

"Of course I'm grumpy, and also I don't feel so great right now." Will grumbled into the couch.

"Don't tell me my babys sick" Sam teased.

Will glared at Sam, "Yes, I'm sick, and I'm trying to stay away from Ironhide and Ratchet."

"You know that Hatchet will find you. He knows when anyone is sick." Epps said as he sat down on the coffee table.

"That's why I keep changing my not so hidden hiding spot." Will tried to roll over onto his side but Sam wouldn't get up, "Sam could you get off me, your kinda hurting me."

"Aw! I don't get to sit on your squishy butt anymore." Sam whined as he sat down in front of the couch and started stroking Will's hair in an attempt to comfort him.

"I'd let you sit on me if I wasn't sick." Will told Sam.

"I can understand you hiding from Ratchet, but why from Ironhide?" Epps asked Will.

"Ratch and Hide are together, so if Ironhide finds me and knows I'm sick, he'll take me to Ratchet."

"And it's kind of his job to do that since he is your guardian." Sam turned on the TV and put it on cartoon network.

"Man you're such a kid. Do you gotta watch cartoons?" Epps asked Sam.

"As a matter of fact, yes I do." Sam said and stuck his tongue out at Epps.

All of a sudden Will jumped up off of the couch and landed on his feet. Sam and Epps looked up at him with questioning gazes. Will looked as if he was about to bolt out of the room. Everyone turned to the door as it opened, and Bumblebee walked in. Will heaved a sigh of relief and flopped back down onto the couch, "Good, thought I was gonna be caught."

"Hey Will, Ratch is lookin for you." Bumblebee said to Will.

Will groaned, I know he is."

"Hey Bee!" Sam said, happy to see his guardian.

"Hey Sam! Hey Epps!" Bumblebee chirped happily. Then he walked over to the couch and tried to pick Will up, but Will shot up off of the couch and somehow managed to make it to a distant wall in about a second.

"What are you doing? Don't tell me that Ratchet sent you." Will snarled at Bumblebee.

Epps and Sam glanced at each other and then watched as Bumblebee tried, but failed, to grab Will.

"Yes, kind of. He and Hide said to everyone that we gotta find and bring you to med bay or else, and I don't wanna get slagged so let's go." Bumblebee said a little frustrated and tried to grab Will again.

"Never!" Will yelled, ran around Bumblebee and ran out the door.

"Wow, he's quick for someone so sick" Sam said, "Hey that rhymed."

Epps shock his head, sat down on the couch, and watched Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends.

Will was running down the hall when he heard Ratchet's voice. He looked behind him and saw Ratchet walking out of a room. "Oh crap." He mumbled under his breath and continued to run.

As he got to the end of the hall, Jazz stepped out and blocked that end of the hall. "Hey I found ya!" Jazz smiled as he picked Will up.

"Please don't give me to Ratchet! Please!" Will pleaded to Jazz.

"Sorry buddy but he'll have my head if I don't hand ya over." Jazz walked back down the hall and poked Ratchet in the shoulder, "Hey Ratch! I found em!"

"Good." Ratchet said as he picked up the squirming human from Jazz's hand, "Stand still."

"Oh come on Ratch, I'm that sick. I ran away from all of you guys."

"You're going to med bay if you like it or not." With that said Ratchet went off to med bay and commed Hide that he had Will. When they got med bay, Ratcet placed Will on a birth. "What are your symptom?"

"I'm not sick." Will said as he layed down on the berth.

"Huh" Ratchet sighed, "I'm your doctor Will. I'm not gonna kill you. Just tell me what your symptoms are."

"That's a lie"

"I'm not gonna piss off Ironhide by hurting you Will."

"Hm, ok that seems legit."

The med bay doors opened and Ironhide came stomping in, "Will! Why the slag didn't you go to Ratchet when you were sick? We had to fraggin hunt you down and you probably got sicker from running away from us. What were you thinking?"

A huge smile crossed Will's lips, "I was thinking 'stay away from danger' and I just didn't feel like coming here.

"Well since you wouldn't come here till we hunted you down, you can stay here till I say you can leave." Ratchet said with a scary smirk on his lips.

Will glared at ratchet and yelled, "Oh come on!"

AN: Poor Will. The lesson here is don't avoid Ratchet when you're sick, or he's gonna make life a living hell for ya. And since I have to say this, I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR CARTOON NETWORK OR FOSTERS HOME FOR IMAGINARY FRIENDS.

Please review if you liked, thank you have a good day.


End file.
